Tres pasos y siete segundos
by Hota-chan
Summary: Porque en su mente se ha quedado grabada a fuego la medida exacta de indulgencia que necesita, esa que se limita únicamente a tres pasos y siete segundos. Esta historia participa en el reto 'Pecados capitales' del foro 'La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas'.


**Autor: **Hota-chan

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Aviso: **este fic participa en el reto** 'Pecados capitales' **del foro 'La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas'.

**Advertencia:** Leve _What If_ por estar ambientado después de la guerra.

**N/A: **Quiero advertir algo antes de comenzar: a simple vista puede parecer que el fic es extraño ya que no traté el pecado como "pecado"; pero ya que los pecados son tan humanos como nosotros, por el hecho mismo de haber sido nosotros sus creadores, quería enseñar esa faceta "humana" que puede haber tras el pecado. Además, este fic está ligado completamente a la imagen mental que tengo de Sasuke como tal. El personaje no me agrada, y siempre lo he encontrado frágil y, a ratos, cobarde.

Pienso que este sería el escenario que habría tras el final de la guerra para alguien como él.

* * *

**1**

Se dice que la avaricia es solo el principio del final para la vida de cualquier shinobi.

Sasuke no puede negar que lo sabe. Que lo tuvo presente en el momento de irse con Orochimaru y que, incluso en su pelea contra Itachi, no había nada más claro en su cabeza. No le preocupa, claro, ni le importa. Si, a fin de cuentas, no se aferra a nada porque ya no tiene nada que perder. Le han arrebatado todo.

Y Sasuke no se da cuenta en qué momento aquel deseo descontrolado y violento comienza a arrastrarlo; pero no hace mucho por evitarlo. Sabe que todo aquello desembocará en la ruina, o al menos lo presiente. Esa locura insana no puede traer nada bueno y no hay que ser tonto para notarlo.

Pero él ya ha tomado una decisión. Se ha jurado que esta vez será él quien, en vez de sacrificar algo, comience a obtenerlo todo.

**2**

La guerra ha acabado, las cosas han cambiado. El tiempo ha seguido su curso. Ahora el rostro de su amigo está tallado en aquel monte, prueba irrefutable de su estatus como Hokage, y Sakura ha madurado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que en verdad desea para su vida. Ahora sus ojos han visto cuál es el hombre que puede traerle la felicidad. Mas Sasuke sospecha que se ha tardado demasiado, y que Naruto ya ha tomado silenciosamente otra decisión.

El poder que tanto ansiaba sigue fluyendo en él. Lo siente cuando camina, cuando parpadea y cuando respira. Ese poder que le hacía menospreciar a otros y que le dejaba sediento de más, sigue ahí entre sus venas, manchando su organismo. Ya no hay forma de deshacerse de él ni de las cicatrices que dejó, no importa cuánto empeño ponga en ello.

Y Sasuke no entiende. Se suponía que solo necesitaba el deseo de más. Más poder, más venganza. Más de cualquier otra cosa que fuera suficiente para lograr su único objetivo, ese que cambió tras matar a su hermano. Él ya se había perdido, la decisión que había tomado era una sin arrepentimientos, pues los vengadores no tenían permitido cargar con el peso de los sentimientos. Y aun así, ahí estaba: arrepentido, hecho polvo. Siendo la sombra descolorida de lo que alguna vez fue, una burla grotesca de lo que pudo haber sido.

A lo mejor debió haberlo pensado dos veces.

**3**

Sus ojos se mueven lentamente por el techo. Conoce de memoria cada imperfección que hay en él, pero eso no impide que lo siga mirando, como si no existiera en ese momento algo más interesante. La verdad es que ha intentado no pensar, se ha obligado a no hacerlo, pero ahora, siendo casi el final de la tarde, se da cuenta de que no hay mucho que pueda hacer por evitarlo. Al final termina arrinconado a causa de sus reflexiones. Esas que giran en torno al mismo punto desde hace más tiempo del que le gustaría.

Piensa en recostarse, ya que parece que su cabeza planea darle vueltas al mismo asunto por demasiado tiempo, mas no lo hace. No se mueve ni un ápice de su lugar y permanece allí, sentado a los pies de la cama. Su respiración es apacible, y apenas y hace ruido en el momento en que decide cerrar los ojos y agachar la cabeza.

Pero no está rezando.

No.

Él ha olvidado cómo rezar. Y, de todas formas, rezar es para los buenos. Rezar es para la gente como Naruto, como Sakura, que pueden poner sus esperanzas en un futuro incierto. Que pueden apostar al mañana sin miedo. Que pueden creer en que hay algo más allá de todo, aunque no se vea ni se sienta. Rezar es para aquellos que creen. Y, por desgracia, hace mucho que él ha dejado de ser el tipo de persona que cree. O que si quiera lo intenta.

**_Uno, dos, tres._**

Ya no hay nada en él que pueda rescatarse. Nada. Y es por eso que afrenta con firmeza el hecho de que los ojos de la mayoría lo miren con desconfianza, el hecho de que las cosas hayan cambiado. Es por eso que siente culpa cuando llama a su hijo Itachi. Porque sabe que no lo merece, pero lo desea. Lo desea más que nada y no permite siquiera que la culpa se lo impida.

Total, si ya está tan consumido, ¿qué importa?

**_Cuatro, cinco, seis._**

Por eso piensa que pueda romper la brecha. Que tal vez puede volver a caminar al lado de Sakura y de Naruto, con ellos; entre ellos. Que puede volver a tener la libertad de dar esos tres pasos y dejarlos atrás, detenerse unos momentos para esperar siete segundos y solo siete segundos, antes de dar el cuarto paso. Y regocijarse cuando, al hacerlo, ellos le sigan detrás, confiando en él ciegamente.

Porque en su mente, junto a las tardes en la academia en que Iruka-sensei les hacía recitar hasta el cansancio las tres prohibiciones de un shinobi, se ha quedado grabada a fuego la medida exacta de indulgencia que necesita, esa que se limita únicamente a tres pasos y siete segundos.

**_Siete._**

Pero no se atreve a tomarla.

Porque Sasuke sabe que ni la avaricia puede ser tan desvergonzada.

* * *

**N/A:** la idea de los tres pasos y siete segundos la saqué del capítulo 80 del anime de Naruto, cuando Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto están caminando hacia el funeral del tercer Hokage.


End file.
